


To Sir, With Love

by CupcakeCait



Series: To Sir With Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn accidentally sends his teacher, Mr. Payne, a picture of his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sir, With Love

                                                                                         

It started out innocently enough. Or as innocently as any dick pic could. Zayn couldn't really be blamed for any of it. In his haste to wrap a hand around himself, take a picture and send it he just happened to hit the wrong button. It wasn't his fault that Payne and Perrie were right next to each other in his phone.

But even if Zayn had sent the picture to Mr. Payne on purpose - which he hadn't - he never,  _never_  would have expected the response he received. 

_**PAYNE:** WOW...ummm hi. did i give u my # at bulge last week?_

Zayn didn't know what turned him on more; the fact that Mr. Payne - his uptight, cherub cheeked, dorky history teacher - apparently went to The Bulge Club, or that he'd responded positively to the sight of Zayn's cock. So while Zayn knew that he should probably close the message and finish jerking off to the titty pic that Perrie had sent him a few minutes before, he found himself wanting to have a little fun with his teacher instead. After all, it wasn't his fault that Mr. Payne didn't have his students' numbers in his phone, or that he couldn't keep up with all the guys he gave his number to.

_**ZAYN:** You mean you don't remember me?_

_**PAYNE:** errr that was a pretty wild nite. sry - I can see u r def some1 worth remembering_

_**ZAYN:** Like what you see?_

**_PAYNE:_ ** _for sure ;)_

 **_ZAYN:_ ** _Show me how much you like it_

Mr. Payne didn't respond right away, and Zayn worried a bit that he'd pushed too far, too fast. After what seemed like forever his phone buzzed, and he opened the message to see the lower half of Mr. Payne's body, wearing only a pair of red gym shorts. His legs were spread, his stomach was tan and flat, and his fist was wrapped loosely around his very big, very hard dick.

Zayn felt his own cock pulse against his palm, swelling back up to full hardness in seconds. He'd known that Mr. Payne was fit, but  _fuck_ , he had no idea that he'd been hiding that magnificent of a body under those boring suits. His mouth watered at the sight of his teacher's dick, huge and hard because of Zayn, and he wanted more.

He pushed his boxers all the way off, lied back down on his bed completely naked and snapped off a quick pic to send, one that showed off his abs, his cock ready and leaking right next to his heart tattoo.

_**ZAYN:** You see what you do to me?_

Once again Mr. Payne didn't respond right away, but luckily Zayn didn't have to worry that he'd pushed too far for long. No, now it was Mr. Payne who was pushing harder, by calling him.  _ **PAYNE**  _flashed on his screen, and Zayn knew deep down that he shouldn't answer it, that it was too risky, but all of his blood had left his brain, making it hard for him to think of any of the million ways this could go wrong. All he could think of was how much he wanted to get off, and how much he wanted to do it to the sound of Mr. Payne's voice.

He racked his brain as his finger hovered over the Accept button, trying to think of his teacher's first name. "Hi Liam," he answered as soon as it came to him. He realized after he spoke that he should have tried to alter his voice, a moment of panic rushing through him as he waited for Mr. Payne to respond, worried that his teacher might recognize the sound of one of his students' voices.

Luckily for Zayn, the fact that he didn't participate much in class was finally paying off for him, because Mr. Payne's - Liam's - voice didn't show any signs of concern as he responded, though it did seem a bit rougher to Zayn than it did in class.

"Well, that's no fair. You know my name but I don't know yours. What should I call you?"

Zayn wanted so badly to tell him his real name. To be able to hear Liam moan it as he made him come, and then to relive the moment every time Mr. Payne called out his name in class. But he knew that he couldn't.

"My friends call me Zee," he told him, counting on the fact that Mr. Payne wouldn't make the connection to him since he didn't have any friends in his class close enough to him to call him by his nickname.

"Zee," Liam purred, making Zayn very happy that he hadn't given him a totally made up name. "Hope you don't mind that I called you. I'm not very good at texting with one hand." 

Zayn's hand started moving on his cock at Liam's words, his mind running wild with thoughts of what Liam was doing with his other hand. "I don't- I don't mind at all. This way I can hear everything you want to do to me straight from your pretty mouth."

"You want me to...to tell you what I- what I-" Liam stammered, and he sounded so nervous, so unused to being in this position, that it made Zayn even bolder. He wanted to break down every one of Liam's barriers; to make him unable to think of anything but Zayn.

"If I was there with you right now, you know what I'd do? I'd show you how hard you've made me, and then I'd push you down on your knees and make you kiss it."

"Yeah?" Liam whispered, and Zayn smiled as he heard his teacher's breathing picking up. Zayn could picture him perfectly, spread out on his bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he pumped his cock, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to witness it in person.

"Yeah" Zayn told him. "I could give you a demonstration if you want. Tell me your address and I'll be right over."

"Er, I dunno if that's a good idea. I don't really do stuff like this..."

"Tell you what. You turn off all the lights in your house, and close all the curtains, so that it's nice and dark. That way it's just like what we're doing right now. Just two faceless strangers getting each other off. Only this way I'll be able to touch you, and to taste you."

Zayn heard Liam let out a deep, shaky breath, and he knew that he had him. "Uh...yeah, I guess- I guess that'd be alright. I'll text you my address."

"Then I'll be right over. Make sure it's nice and dark, and that you're nice and hard for me," Zayn ordered. Liam's responding groan was the last thing he heard before he hung up.

He broke several traffic laws on his way to Mr. Payne's flat, which luckily was only a few kilometers away, but he couldn't allow himself to drive the short distance at a reasonable speed, too afraid that he'd talk himself out of this admittedly idiotic act if he had too long to think about it. He pushed all the worries aside, choosing to focus on the throbbing in his jeans instead. He palmed himself as he drove, intent on keeping all of his blood in his dick and out of his brain.

Mr. Payne lived in a flat on the bottom floor of an apartment building, and Zayn let out a sigh of relief as he approached it and saw that it did seem to be completely dark. The front door opened easily as soon as he turned the knob, and he entered the apartment and shut the door behind him as quickly as he could, leaving him standing in total darkness. 

"I'm over here," he heard Mr. Payne murmur. "This is the darkest room, so I thought it would be best."

Zayn turned his head towards the sound, and as his eyes adjusted he was able to make out a shadow sitting on a sofa but little else. He would've liked for this all to go down on a bed, but he wasn't going to complain. Not when he was about to have his hands on his history teacher. He made his way closer to Liam, walking slowly to avoid running into anything. He felt Mr. Payne's hands on his legs as he reached the sofa, but he pushed them away.

"I think I promised you that I was gonna show you how hard you make me, yeah?" he asked, his voice sounding much lower and gruffer than it normally did. Mr. Payne hummed in response, and Zayn wasted no time in pulling off his shirt and kicking off his trainers. He kept his jeans on, wanting Liam to be the one to take them off.

Liam seemed to realize this as well, and his hands were on Zayn's belt without Zayn having to say anything. It was off in seconds, followed quickly by Zayn's jeans and boxers, and then Liam was kissing him, right on his cock, just like he'd wanted. His perfect lips opened slightly, just enough to wrap around Zayn's head as his tongue licked his slit, and Zayn was sure that he'd died and gone to heaven. He'd imagined this so many times while sat bored in class, ignoring Mr. Payne's words and instead focusing on the tantalizing way his teacher's lips moved, knowing how good they would look wrapped around him.

It was still too dark for Zayn to see anything clearly, but he could picture perfectly how Mr. Payne looked right now; naked and on his knees before Zayn, hard and wanting relief but only focused on giving his student pleasure. Zayn's dick throbbed at the thought of his, and he shoved Liam's hands away so that he had more freedom to move.

He pushed insistently into Liam's mouth, wanting to make him take it all; wanting to make him gag on it. Liam accepted his cock willingly, opening his throat and moaning around Zayn's length as Zayn began to snap his hips and pump more firmly into him. Zayn loved how ready Mr. Payne was to take his cock, and how warm and wet his mouth felt as he tossed his head back and started to move faster.

"You like that? You like my cock in your mouth? Tell me how much you like it Mr. Payne," Zayn demanded before realizing what he'd called Liam. Liam pulled off of him immediately and Zayn froze his hips, sure that he'd been found out; that Liam now knew who he was and that he'd be disgusted with both of them and force him to leave.

He was wrong.

" _Fuck_. Do that again. Call me Mr. Payne again," Liam begged, before opening his mouth wide for Zayn once more.

Zayn took a deep breath before deciding to go all in. "You like it when I call you Mr. Payne, huh? Remind you of your students? Wish it was one of them fucking your mouth like this?"

Liam reacted even better to Zayn's words than he ever could have hoped. One minute Zayn was thrusting into Liam's willing mouth, and the next he was on his stomach on the couch, Liam hovering over him, his hard cock pressed against Zayn's ass, his lips against his ear.

"You know what I'd do to you if you were one of my students? I'd hold you down and fuck you until you couldn't take it anymore."

Zayn involuntarily pushed his hips into the sofa at Mr. Payne's words, white hot lust blinding him, the knowledge that his teacher had the same fantasy that he did making his cock even harder.

 "Yeah? Prove it Mr. Payne. Fuck me like you wanna fuck the boys in your class."

Zayn felt Liam's weight leave his body, but he was back on him a few seconds later, and the next thing Zayn felt was lube being drizzled over his ass. Liam's fingers were pressing insistently at his entrance a second later, one of them pushing in and making Zayn's back arch as Liam started to stretch him.

"Feel good?" Liam asked as he slowly dragged his finger out, only to push it back in more firmly, again and again, until all Zayn could do was whimper in response. One finger was quickly followed by two, then three, and all Zayn could do was spread his legs and take it. Liam's fingers were thick and long, and he knew just what to do with them, crooking them up inside of Zayn perfectly, knowing just how to bring him to the edge.

Zayn had been with a decent number of people, had fucked plenty of girls and boys nice and hard, but they'd all been around his age. Mr. Payne was a grown man, and Zayn couldn't believe what a difference it made. He knew just how to move his fingers to make Zayn moan, and how to drive Zayn crazy with every thrust of his hand.

Zayn could feel how hard Liam was against his hip, and how hot Liam's breath felt against the back of his neck, and combined with the non-stop stimulation of his spot and the friction of the couch against his cock, he was about 2.5 seconds away from losing it.

"Enough," he grunted. "I'm ready. Fuck me, Mr. Payne."

Liam didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out of Zayn and flipped them over easily, so that he was sitting on the couch with Zayn straddling his lap. Zayn's eyes had adjusted a bit to the dark room, enough so that he could just make out his teacher's plump lips. They looked as perfect as they always did, and Zayn surged forward, capturing them with his own. Liam's mouth parted willingly, and Zayn wasted no time in sliding his tongue in. 

He was rewarded with the feeling of Liam's tongue meeting his, the hot, wet slide of it against his own knocking him even more off balance, forcing him to grab onto Mr. Payne's strong biceps to ground himself. Liam grabbed him right back, holding him just as tightly against his body as he deepened the kiss. 

Zayn had never been kissed like that; so hard and so deep that it made him certain that the room was spinning. He could feel his dick throbbing and his hole clenching, desperate for anything that Mr. Payne was willing to give him. He didn't want to pull away from Liam - he never wanted to stop kissing him, to go back to the boy who hadn't know just how good someone's mouth could feel against his own - but he did it anyway, not wanting to come before his teacher could fuck him.

Zayn raised himself up on shaky knees and reached down to grasp Liam's length. He was even bigger than Zayn had realized, and Zayn was sure that he would tear him apart from the inside out, and he couldn't fucking wait. The older man was uncut, and Zayn could feel the precome leaking out of him as he stroked his length up and down. Zayn wanted to taste it, to feel Liam come apart in his mouth, but he wanted Liam inside of him more.

"You're nice and wet for me, aren't you Mr. Payne?" he murmured against Liam's ear, wanting to tease him a bit even though his body was screaming out for him to ride his teacher already. "You always get this hard when you think about fucking your students?"

One of Liam's hands grabbed a handful of Zayn's hair while the other one gripped his hip, so tightly that it made Zayn cry out. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he promised.

Zayn wanted to tease him some more, but he was already dangerously close to coming, so he shifted so that Liam was pressed against his entrance once again. He braced himself as he felt Liam's head push against him, but Liam's deep voice stopped him.

"Wait, let me grab a-"

"We're good...we're perfect," Zayn moaned as he began to sink down on Liam's cock. He wanted to feel all of Mr. Payne, without any barriers except the anonymity that darkness provided them. He could feel every inch of Liam as his body opened up for him, and Zayn felt his eyes squeeze shut as a mixture of pleasure and pain flooded his body.

Liam was by far the biggest guy that Zayn had ever been with, so big that Zayn worried for a minute that he wouldn't be able to take it. But the older man wrapped a hand around him, stroking him through it, not stopping until he'd bottomed out.

"Alright?" Liam asked him quietly, his voice tight with the effort of trying to stay still. As soon as Zayn nodded Liam started to move, his hands squeezing his student's hips as he thrusted up into him. He moved Zayn's body easily, lifting him up to his tip before slamming him back down again, his own hips snapping up harshly, over and over. 

Zayn leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, unable to do more than just hold on but enjoying the fuck out of the ride. Mr. Payne had to be a good ten inches, and he knew exactly what to do with each and every one of them. Knew just how to angle Zayn's body, and how firmly to press against Zayn's spot, and when to go slow and when to speed up, until Zayn thought that he might pass out from how good it all felt.

For several minutes the only sound in the room was their panting and the slick sound of skin hitting skin, and Zayn felt like he was getting drunk off of it all - how good Mr. Payne's cock felt inside of him, how sexy his moans sounded in his ear, how sweet his skin tasted under his lips - until Liam's voice brought him back to reality. Zayn opened his eyes at the noise, only to feel them roll back in his head, his teacher's words bringing him even closer to the edge.

"That feel good? You gonna take it all for Mr. Payne like a good boy?"

"Fuck yeah," Zayn swore. He couldn't wait to take it; for Liam to fill him up. "Wanna feel you come so fucking bad Mr. Payne."

"Yeah?" Liam asked as he began to thrust into Zayn faster, his free hand wrapping around Zayn's cock. "Wouldn't be a very good teacher if I didn't help my student out first, now would I?"

Zayn whimpered at his words, doing his best to ride Liam more quickly, angling his body so that he could slide down on Liam's dick and then thrust up into his fist with every swivel of his hips. Liam moaned in appreciation, and Zayn leaned forward to kiss him, needing to taste more of him.

"You're gonna made me come so hard Mr. Payne," he panted against Liam's lips. Liam fucked into him even harder as he spoke, so Zayn did what he could to spur him on, a steady chant of  _Mr.PayneMr.PayneMr.Payne_  falling from his lips as he felt heat begin to coil in his lower belly. The tingling grew stronger and stronger, spreading out from the base of his spine until it was all that Zayn could feel as he bounced impossibly fast on his teacher's cock, each thrust hitting him perfectly and making his head spin, until he exploded, coming between them in long, hot spurts that coated their stomachs and took his breath away.

Liam followed right after, releasing Zayn's spent cock and holding him tightly as he fucked him hard and filled him up right, nipping at his student's shoulder to stifle his moans.

Liam let Zayn go after they'd both caught their breath, leaning back against the sofa with a satisfied moan. The room was still dark, the smell of sex heavy in the air, and Zayn knew that he'd just experienced the best fuck of his life.

"Damn Zee," Liam breathed, and Zayn was sure that his name had never sounded sexier than it did falling from his teacher's lips. "You should text me more often."

Zayn figured that was his cue to leave, and though he wished that he could stick around for round two, he figured that he shouldn't press his luck. His night had already gone better than he ever could have imagined. So he busied himself with climbing off of Liam, and cleaning himself up with a towel that he handed him. They were quiet as he fumbled with his clothes and headed towards the door, but he couldn't stop him himself from speaking before he left for good.

"Thanks Mr. Payne. I'll see you in class on Monday."


End file.
